Praying For Love, Paying in Naivety
by XBloodyRomanceX
Summary: Sometimes we want more then we have, even if were not sure what that is. Kagome realizes she's missing something when she meets Inuyasha, but can he show her what her heart really desires? Or would she be better off away from him?
1. The window of oppertunity

Outside the formal shrine the day was cold and colorless. Tree tops swayed insecurely against quick blasts of icy wind, spilling their contents onto pavement.. It was March but unfavorable weather still had a firm grip that it refused to let go.

Kagome watched dismally out the window of her bedroom, curled up in her window seat with a slightly too big hoodie to warm her chilled skin. Her raven locks hung loosely around her shoulders, slightly damp from an earlier shower, as she tapped a pencil against her note book absentmindedly.

Her mind wasn't on her math homework, it was elsewhere. Perhaps chasing the wind beyond what her eyes could see. Her gaze drifted lazily around the area below her, her vision was unfocused while her mind danced about Tokyo, so it took her a moment to realize that someone was standing by the large tree just below her.

This surprised her and she was shaken out of her trance. It was unusual for someone to visit the shrine on weekdays, especially in such poor weather. Even as her thoughts formed, tiny raindrops started to fall from the despairing sky, mini water droplets started to accumulate on the glass. Her brows furrowed in confusion, then lifted in surprise as the blurred figure turned to look right at her. "No way..." She breathed edging closer to the window to ger a better look. "He wouldn't of..." her words trailed off unfinished, because she knew he would have.

Her teeth bit softly into her lower lip as she began to recognize the lean figure and shaggy dark hair. Her ears tuned into the noises floating up from the lower level of her home. The Tv hummed softly, and occasionally she would catch snippets of quiet conversation. No shouts of anger or alarm rang out. No one had noticed the boy standing in the yard, silently being soaked by cold rain.

Her teeth bit harder into the flesh of her lip as she scrambled out of her chair to open the window for the person whom caused her mind to wander. She knew she shouldn't. If a family member happened to catch her she would be in serious trouble - both her Mother, father, and Grand Father had forbidden her to come in contact with this boy. But she couldn't help it - she couldn't just ignore him!

He must have noticed her opening the window because he immediately began to walk forward, and even from the distance she recognized the smooth purposeful steps he took. She turned away from the window to lock the door. When she turned back around he was standing there, messy midnight hair hanging in feral disarray around his face, dripping crystal rain drops onto the carpet. He wasn't breathing very hard, but the sound of it filled the room, making her heart beat painfully against her chest.

Eyes that mirrored the sky outside the still open window rooted her to the spot. He was the embodiment of the weather, she decided somewhat subconsciously, she was scared that if she blinked he would disappear, flash away like the wind and leave her craving something she couldn't name. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, a copy of her own. Which also happened to be his.

"Kagome." He greeted, his rough voice hushed. She had to hold her breath to stop herself from making a sound. She _loved_ how he said her name. She got high off the way he spoke each syllable, he made her name sound like so much more. She had thought her name boring until he had nonchalantly hinted that he liked it.

She collected saliva in her mouth and then swallowed hard. "Inuyasha." She greeted back, hoping he couldn't read her thoughts.

"What are you doing here? You know what my family said - -" Her pain laced whisper was cut off by a snarled "Fuck them."

She winced. His language was only a small part of the reason she wasn't allowed near him. If he had just held himself back a little around others...but she knew holding back - anything! Was against his religion. He'd rather die then fake what was on his mind, he never held any words back behind his tongue unless he wanted to. And he rarely wanted to.

She sighed quietly, holding his deep grey gaze. "What do you want?" She resisted the urge to reach out and place her hand over his heart, just to make sure he was really there, towering over her and breathing like he needed more air then the atmosphere could supply.

A faint shadow of a wry smile danced at the corner of his lips, intriguing her. "It's not about what I want right now. What do you want?"

He could tell by her expression she was confused. Her gave her the cocky-bastard smile she was familiar with, but hadn't seen in a long time.

"Your pretty narrow minded, you know?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the apparent insult, but her reply was cut short. "You thought you were happy here." He said, amused at the prospect.

"I am happy here." She slid in.

He gave her a sideways look. "Don't lie Kagome." He moves to sit on her bed as he shook his head wildly, like a dog. Little sprays of water shot every which way. She loved how he just let go. How he didn't care. "You were so naive. You've changed a lot. Isn't that why the fake shits down there tried to keep me away from you? They've noticed the change in you too."

Kagome let this sink in.

"Just a minute ago, you were looking out the window with this.. look on your face. You were... Did you ever do that before?"

Kagome thought hard. Had she?

No.

"I...Maybe, I don't know."

"Just say no, Kagome."

"..."

He looked genuinely disappointed in her.

"No." She said louder then she meant to.

"Can you honestly say your content here? Are you satisfied with this?" His arms gestured wildly as his hushed voice cut through her. He was approaching subjects that were raw and untreated.

She had noticed the restlessness in herself. No, she wasn't content here. No, she wasn't satisfied here. Not anymore - perhaps she never had been but had been to blind to notice. But what did that mean? What could she do about it? Why did it matter to him? The disquiet in her soul she barely understood - no, she didn't understand at all, could he help it? Could anything help?

He must have seen her heart in her eyes and he smiled. The first true smile she had ever seen him give. It lit up his face, softened his eyes, and damn him for being so good looking.

He had more control over her then anyone should ever have of another person, she thought as he relaxed, poising himself on her bed like he owned it and tilted his head at her, his long bangs shadowing his eyes so they gleamed seductively at her in the dim light.

"Run away with me."

No sooner had the words left his lips, had her heart nearly stopped, then a knock on her door jolted Inuyasha into a standing position. "Kagome?" He mothers warm voice called questioningly through the wood.

He silently crossed the room and pulled her into an embrace, she was suddenly pinned against his chest, close enough now to feel his body move as he took a breath, her head positioned just right so that she could hear his heart beat musically against her ear. Beyond pleasant, yet bittersweet. In her ear he whispered, "I know you want out. I'll be back later, you can come with me if you want to." Making her shiver against him.

Lips brushed her cheek roughly and then he was gone. She waited a few heartbeats and then moved to let her mother in, her mind once again elsewhere, perhaps chasing the wind or the boy that had just departed through her window.

A/N:

First of all I think I need to say: Hello ladies and gen-tle-men! I'm glad you've graced me with your presence! I'd just like to say that I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Or anything related. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi so don't sue me! (Oh! Before I forget - yes, Inuyasha is human in this fic. I'll miss the doggy ears and the amber eyes but just making everyone human will work better for this fic.)

Short first chapter, I know. Its only a little over three pages, but the others will be better(I hope...) Longer, more detailed. Better thought out. I usually have issues with beginnings. There is so much I want to get out, I just have to figure out how to sequence everything properly... Thanks for reading! That's pretty hardcore in itself _I_ think. Review if you want to. I'd actually enjoy some criticism.

Later. (Hopefully)

_xBloodyRomancex_


	2. Water Under The Bridge

Kagome was sure her mother suspected something. The middle aged woman had noticed the wide-open window, and the shocked/amazed/confused/happy/sad expressions flashing over Kagome's face. The teen had always had trouble hiding her emotions.

She managed to satisfy her mothers questions. After her mom left she couldn't remember what had been said. Her thoughts were to busy clamoring for her attention to remember something so trivial.

She moved over to her bed, sitting in the same spot her unexpected visitor had occupied moments before. She could still smell the faint scent of his. It was something as wild as him. Maybe the scent of a forest in a rainstorm. Maybe he smelled like lightening.

Kagome noticed her obese calico cat at the end of her bed. "Was he serious, Buyo?" Kagome questioned thoughtfully, scratching the cats bulging belly with her socked foot. More importantly, if he was serious would she take him up on his offer?

Her heart was telling her: Yes! Her mind was telling her: No!

She curled up and thought it over. Ever since she had met Inuyasha, one fateful evening when she had been jogging out some pent up stress over looming exams. He had been sitting on the abandoned steps of a back entrance to a building that hadn't been occupied for years, a guitar over his lap as he strummed absentmindedly as he stared off into the distance. She had stopped to see what he was looking at so intently.

She looked, but hadn't seen a thing that could possibly be so captivating. She had actually felt a little jealous then. She wanted to see what he saw.

He noticed her doing so, and that had started everything. When she tried to explain his visits to her friends from school they would giggle crazily and say things like: "Oooh! Kagome's in love!"

That frustrated her slightly. She _so _wasn't in love with him. Sure, she was amazed/ captivated/ fascinated by him, but she was too smart to love him. To love him would be like trying to start a relationship with the wind, or maybe an earthquake.

He was too good looking, to clever, to interesting. Too...something. She knew very well that loving him meant heartbreak.

Nevertheless, she had spent too much time with him to ignore how...empty, brainless, and fake everyone was. Especially her friends. Even her family. The sudden change had scared her. There was a big, gaping hole now she couldn't fill, and she was now so desperate to loose the ache that running away didn't seem as fanciful as it had three months ago.

She heard laughter from her mother and father. What was there to laugh at? It was an empty soulless sound and helped resolve Kagome's answer. She would die, maybe not physically, but some part- the important part of her would die if she stayed here.

She began to cry, wishing there was some other way, or that she had never met Inuyasha so she could have continued living her life in ignorant bliss. Still empty, but at least she would have _thought_ she was full.

She pulled a backpack out from under her bed and began to fill it with necessities in the solemn light of her room. Afterward she pulled out a notebook and flipped it open to a black page and began to write a note.

'_I guess I'm addressing this to everyone I know. Mom especially. I'm so sorry I'm leaving like this, I really love you all, but I just can't stand it here another second! If I don't get away I think I'll die. Please don't be mad or worry - I know I'll have to pay for this later but right now I just don't care. For once I don't want to think things through! So I'm leaving. I don't know for how long - just don't worry or be mad or look for me because I don't want to be found. I'll be safe, mom. I really, really love you guys but I'm suffocating staying here. Bye..._'

She hastily scribbled out her note and wiped her tears away. She changed into a clean pair of jeans -a good pair that fit her form nicely. She also ran a brush through her ebony locks until she thought her hair might fall out.

Shivering -and not from cold, she laid back down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

She was in such a deep sleep that she didn't stir when someone climbed into her room via her window. Inuyasha stepped hesitantly into her room. It smelled of her sweet perfume, and the rain that had fallen earlier. He saw her resting peacefully and regretted having to wake her.

He wondered if she was going to come with him. He glanced around the room, his only light the moon that was now high in the satin He saw a yellow pack sitting on her bed beside her, along with the note she had written. He smiled in the dark and approached her bedside. He got to his knees, his breath hot on her face.

One chocolate brown eyes opened hesitantly, and she spoke something in slurry sleep talk that sounded suspiciously like his name.

She sat up quickly, eyes wide and fearful.

"You don't have to come." He whispered.

She remained silent for a long while before replying, "I want to."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, oblivious to emotions he evoked and whispered back, "Lets go."

The streets of Tokyo were an entirely different place this night as she trailed silently behind Inuyasha - her captor or savior she hadn't decided which yet. Sections of the pavement were lit well enough to see but beyond the light were dark shadows. She nearly had to jog to keep up with his quick pace. There was so much to say, but no words were spoken.

They were both trying to leave their old life behind with the rain puddles that they frequently stepped into.

Kagome wasn't sure how long they walked, weaving in and out of streets and alleyways. Eventually the sun shyly began to peak around buildings, only barely touching the sky with pastel fingers. Kagome's wild adrenaline rush was beginning to fade and her eye lids suddenly weighed a hundred pounds, and she started to stumble.

Inuyasha must have noticed her fatigue because he paused and shifted his guitar case, and lowered himself to the cold pavement.

"Get on." He told her. "We don't have far to go now. Then we can rest."

Kagome's mind was in comatose, but as she moved forward with sleepy movements to wrap her legs around his waits and her arms around his neck, she wondered where all his energy was coming from. His eyes were bright and just coming closer to him made her feel slightly more awake.

In a daze, she rested her head on the back of his neck and became lulled by the rhythm of his footsteps.

She must have dozed off for a few moments because when she became aware of her surroundings, she recognized absolutely nothing. All she could tell was that they were nearing a gigantic bridge.

Inuyasha carried her under the bridge, near the far side and stopped at a giant leg that supported the concrete monster above them.

She shivered. She cried. She cursed herself for leaving her home. She was such an idiot.

Inuyasha lowered her gently to the ground. "Hey?" He said questioning her tears. But he must have known the reason for them because he scratched the back of his head, disturbing his long dark locks that tapered off below his ears.

She watched his long, lean figure as he unpacked the guitar, took a seat and rested his back against the support. He motioned for her to come closer. Hesitantly, she did. He pulled her close to him, between his jean clad legs so that her back rested against his chest.

She became painfully aware of how small she was compared to him. And she forgot to feel the chilled night air. Making himself comfortable, and adjusting her so that she leaned onto him more, and then be pulled the guitar across her lap.

When he began to strum she could feel the vibrations of the instrument racing through her, numbing her mind. He throughly made her forget her earlier sorrows.

In no time at all she fell into a fitful sleep as (she had aptly nicknamed him)

her savior played her a lullaby.

When she woke the sun was high in the sky, warm on her exposed face. She blinked away the remnants of her sleep and realized that Inuyasha was resting his head on hers, with his arms wrapped warmly around her waist.

His legs were bent protectively around her as he slept.

It was so surreal. She wondered for a moment is she were dreaming this whole thing up.

"You wake?" a rough, calloused voice spoke into her hair.

Okay, maybe not a dream.

"Yeah."

He released her and stood. He stretched and yawned loudly, reaching his heads high above his head, making his dark red shirt reveal a few inches of toned stomach flesh.

Kagome averted her eyes and stood, stretching herself as well.

"I feel like crap." she muttered looking for her bag.

Inuyasha chuckled, in the best mood Kagome had ever seen him in. "Welcome to life on the street."

Kagome pulled out a toothbrush and a bottled water and proceeded to brush her teeth. Inuyasha watched her ritual with blatant amusement.

"What?" Kagome asked, her words muffled by toothpaste foam.

He just shook his head.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?"

He pulled two sticks of gum out of his pocked and popped them in his mouth. "Yup." he pulled his black zip-up back on and told her to wait where she was.

Kagome finished with her teeth and proceeded to her hair. She ran a brush thoughtfully through her long, thick black tresses before deciding to pull it up into a ponytail.

She thought about changing her clothes, there were other people also occupying the bridge, most of them around her age, so she decided against it. The jeans she had on would do for a couple more days, and the deep purple shirt, coupled with an olive green zip-up looked clean.

She zipped her pack back up and sat on it, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her knees she moaned loudly enough for the chick with wild cherry pink to look over worriedly.

"What was I thinking?" She whispered softly, tears welling up. She grinded her teeth together. "I wasn't thinking anything! Why in the world did I let myself get into this situation?" She wasn't sure what time it was, but in another few hours her family would realize that she was gone. "I'm so stupid!"

She lifted her head and listened as cars sped over the bridge. She rubbed her palm hard against her leg, wondering what weird feeling had settled in her belly.

It was bugging her to death. She stood and began to pace. She made a sudden halt. Yes, it was probably a big, big, big mistake to run away from home. Yes, it was stupid of her to run off with a guy. Yes, her life wasn't going to be as cushy as she was accustomed to. Yes, she probably wouldn't be able to bathe today. But...

Kagome let out a long, excited screech. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" When Inuyasha came trotting back that's how he found her. Jumping up and down laughing crazily, while chanting "I'm free."

In mid jump she realized Inuyasha was back and ran up to him, and jumping into a big hug. "Oh, my God - I'm free." she told him with a deadly serious look on her face.

He gave her an amused half smile and set her back on the ground. "Yeah. You're free."

He grabbed a black beanie hat from his back pocket and shoved it onto his head, then laced his fingers behind his head.

"Come on. We're gonna catch up with a few friends of mine."

A/N:

Ta-da! Chapter number two! Still not all I wanted it to be but...whatever. I can always redeem myself with the next chapter. I'll be introducing some new characters - a little of the plot. I'm gonna have fun with this. Thanx for reading. Oh, and let me know if I'm screwing this up - making the characters too...well, out of character.

_**XBloodyRomanceX**_


	3. Bubble Gum Rocks

Kagome walked down the sidewalk with a new spring in her step. The sensation of being on her own, with no responsibility lightened a weight she hadn't known she'd been carrying. A grin stubbornly stuck on her face, she trailed a step behind Inuyasha as they traveled deeper into unfamiliar land. At least it was unfamiliar to Kagome, she had never been this far into Tokyo before, but Inuyasha seemed to know where he was going.

She hoped he knew where they were going. Her wide grin faded momentarily. "Do you know where we're going?" Kagome chirped skipping ahead of him.

He gave her an annoyed look - but she knew he wasn't really annoyed. He just liked to act tough. "Yes I know where we're going."

"Well, that's good. Where are we going?"

"Subway."

"Why are we taking the Subway?"

"Because I don't feel like walking to our destination."

"And our destination would be...?"

The annoyed look was put into play once more. "We need to get away from here. And we're meeting up with a few friends of mine."

"Oh. Who are you friends?"

"Do the questions ever stop?"

"Do the questions bother you?"

"Isn't it kind of obvious that the questions bother me?"

"Why would- -"

"Augh! Stop it!"

Her grin was back in place and Inuyasha was now sporting a scowl.

"You'll meet them later." Inuyasha said curtly, pulling his hat down further so that his eyes brows were hardly visible.

The two eventually made their way to the subway and found empty seats in a car in the back.. Inuyasha fell into his seat heavily, propping his feat on the empty seat in front of him, and lacing his fingers behind his head.

He leaned his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes.

Kagome took the seat next to him. "Is this going to be a long ride?"

"Fairly long ride" He answered without opening his eyes.

Kagome slid her shoes off, tucking them under her seat along with her and Inuyasha's bags. She made herself comfortable, pulling her legs up so that she was seated cross legged.

She stared out the window for a while, watching scenery fly by with a glazed expression while butterflies danced in her stomach excitedly. Maybe too excitedly. Kagome wondered if the butterflies in her belly were perhaps tripping on acid.

Her dark ponytail whipped as she turned her head to watch her dozing companion. His girlishly long eyelashes were dark crescent moons laid against his pale cheek. His chest moved in a deep, steady rhythm.

She rested her head against the cool glass and watched him until her own eyelids grew heavy as the motion of the sub lulled her.

The crackling of doors opening jerked her awake. Her companion was still sleeping soundly beside her. She watched as a couple walked through the sliding metal doors.

The male sauntered up first, dressed in somewhat baggy jeans held in place by a studded belt. He wore a shirt a darker shade of purple then Kagome's. He looked over at her, then behind him and said something she couldn't make out.

He had bright azure eyes and hair a few shades lighter then Inuyasha's just long enough to be pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck, reminding Kagome of a pirate.

A tall, but attractive girl about a year older then Kagome's age of seventeen walked up beside him. She was wearing tight jeans with the knee missing in one leg, and a pink long-sleeved shirt beneath a short sleeved grey T. Her hair was a rich shade of brown that matched her caramel eyes, and was pulled into a low ponytail that trailed down her back to her slim waist.

She too looked over at Kagome and the napping boy beside her. She said something back to the boy she was with and then they started to walk in Kagome's direction.

The girl put her index finger to her lips, signaling Kagome to be quiet. The boy's eyes sparkled with mirth as he neared Inuyasha.

The girl got on Inuyasha's left while the boy took to the right. They got up close enough to his face to kiss him and then they both blew large bubbles, and then popped them, causing a loud popping sound to jump around their somewhat limited space that even stung Kagome's ears.

Inuyasha's reaction was priceless. His eye's flew open and he tried to jump up, but he had forgotten his feet were still propped up and he ended up rolling around on the floor, making strange "oomph" noises, one shoe still stuck in place on the offending seat.

The newcomers, which Kagome guessed to be the friends Inuyasha had been talking about, were laughing so hard they were leaning on each other for support to stand. Kagome tried to stifle her laughter and ended up on the floor herself, her stomach clenching painfully from her unrestrained laughter.

Inuyasha jumped off the floor, missing his hat. His hair was now even more tousled and in fell in his face, covering on eye almost completely. His eyes were narrowed and darkened with his humiliation.

His voice dripped fury when he spoke. "What the fuck did you do that for?" he snarled.

No one answered except in a new gale of laughter.

He picked his discarded hat up and shoved it back over his hair, while cursing "Damn it!" under his breath.

Kagome pulled herself back into her seat and gave the still giggling duo a thumbs up. Kagome promised herself that she would learn to do the bubble trick.

"What are you laughing at?" He spat at Kagome before sliding into his seat grumpily.

"I wish you could have seen your face!" Kagome retorted, causing the boy to start laughing again.

"Shut up Miroku!" then for good measure Inuyasha added, "You too Sango."

The couple, apparently named Sango and Miroku, Kagome stored the information, quieted their laughter, but their eyes still sparkled with mirth, and Miroku had a grin in place.

Sango took the seat across from Kagome and smiled politely. "Kagome, right?" she asked looking her over.

"Yeah, that's me..." Kagome returned the smile, immediately liking Sango. She was very relieved Sango was a girl. When Inuyasha had first told her they were going to be meeting up with a few friends she had thought the friends were going to be guys. It just made Kagome feel easier knowing their was going to be another female.

"Cool. I'm Sango." She jerked her thumb in the direction of Miroku who had just sat down beside her. "And this is a deranged, perverted, no-good, slippery jackass who has the morals of a dog in heat." she took a breath, then added, "But we just call him Miroku."

Kagome laughed and said hello to Miroku.

"Don't bend over or anything around him." Inuyasha added before he went right back to silently sulking.

Miroku gave Kagome a meaningful look, before shooting Inuyasha and Sango insulted looks. "Kagome, I have no idea what these two are talking about. They're very cruel." He shot Sango a pained look, "Your words hurt me, dearest. Now would you please remove the dagger from my heart?"

"Only if I get to shove it up your ass."

The next hour or so of the ride went like that, Inuyasha and Sango bashing on Miroku while he tried to prove them wrong to a very amused Kagome. When they all fell silent (Inuyasha was still sulking) Kagome gave her new found friends a thoughtful look.

"So...are we all runaways?"

Miroku nodded. "Why did you agree to come with us, Kagome?" He asked gently. Kagome really didn't see the evil in him Sango was religious about pointing out.

Kagome glanced out her window for a moment, considering the question. "I guess...well...my soul was _withering_."

This got incredulous looks from Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha let out a dry laugh.

"Your soul was...withering?" Sango repeated.

"Yeah, you know...I felt like I was dying inside. It was the same thing every single freakin' day with only the promise of maybe it'll be different however long down the road. Everything just felt so...meaningless. I hate feeling that way. I couldn't stand it any longer. So when Inuyasha's offer of running away came up...I couldn't turn it down. No matter what happens I'm glad I came. I just knew it was the right thing to do - because now I don't feel that way...it's like I've been thirsty all my life, but I'd been ignoring my dehydration, and then just as I was about to die from it - someone hands me this huge glass of ice cold water." Kagome stopped to take a breath, her dark eyes sparking.

"Nice analogy." Miroku commented.

Kagome blushed. "Sorry for rambling. I know it sounds stupid, but that's what it felt like. Um, so why did you guys want to run away?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, then met eyes with Inuyasha who had pulled his hat away from his eyes so that he could see.

Silence.

"Come on you guys! I just spilled my guts all over your lap and your just gonna sit there?"

Sango laughed. "Our souls were withering too." She looked uneasily at the guys, who seemed to nod in agreement. "Maybe we wanted to go for the same reason you did, Kagome. We've kind of been planning on running away for years."

"We've always talked about it, always dreamed about it. Finally we just sort of...did it." Miroku added.

"We wanted to do something impulsive that told life it could just kiss our ass." Inuyasha chimed in quietly, looking out the window with that look on his face he had the first time Kagome saw him.

She looked out the window too, searching for what could possibly be so captivating, but she didn't see anything but grey flash by.

They all settled into a easy silence, all understanding each other and their weird desire until the sub stopped at a place Inuyasha announced was their destination.

Kagome grabbed her pack and followed her companions off the sub, wondering if her family had found her note. But then she remembered that both of her parents had an early meeting they'd had to go to. She remembered her mom telling her that right after Inuyasha had left via her window.

She'd said not to worry about Souta, that her grandpa would take care of Souta till they got home so she could spend her day off school the way she wanted.

No one had probably noticed yet. And when they all got home around six they would probably assume she was with one of her friends.

It would be a while yet till they realized something was amiss. Her.

"Why don't we treat ourselves and find a motel to stay at for out first night as runaways?" Miroku suggested.

"As opposed to staying where?" Kagome wanted to know.

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Another bridge."

"Motel sounds good. I've never stayed at a motel before. Cool! I'm going to a motel." Kagome said, earning laughs from her companions.

"I wouldn't write home about that." Miroku grinned.

"Why?" Kagome wanted to know, only getting laughed at.

After getting no answer at all from anyone, she lapsed into silence and observed her surroundings. She didn't think they were still in Tokyo, and if they were, it was a part she had never been to. It wasn't exactly rundown, but not as flashy and sophisticated. Still just as busy, though. It didn't take them long to find an affordable place if they all chipped in a bit. Just a few hours, while they all talked and got familiar with each other.

When they eventually found a place Kagome and Sango gave their share over to Miroku who went in with Inuyasha to get a room.

They returned with a card key, Miroku shaking his head and smiling innocently.

"What?" Sango asked.

"They were full." Miroku said.

"Oh, no. Wait. Why do we have a key then?" Kagome observed.

"Inuyasha changed their minds." Miroku said solemnly. "We won't be getting any mints on our pillows that's for sure."

Sango shook her head and said, "You never change do you Yash?" She smiled faintly.

"Nah." he said leading them to their room.

"It's only got one bed." Kagome pointed out the second they got the door to open.

"Yeah, about that." Miroku started to say. "The guy at the front desk said we could have a cot."

"_A_ cot?" Sango repeated. "As in singular. As in only _one_?"

"Yes."

"I call the cot." They all said in perfect unison.

Kagome sighed. It was going to be a _very_ interesting day.

A/N: I can't wait to write the next chapter. You know it's still going to be awkward no matter who gets the cot. Maybe I should have them fight to the death over it. I thought I was going to manage to reveal some plot but I guess that'll have to wait. Whatever. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. If you do...um...uh...the next time you go to a Chinese restaurant you'll get these really cool cookies with fortunes inside!

_**-BloodyRomance**_


End file.
